


【虫铁】良夜

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 假设彼得在钢铁侠2时期就遇到了托尼





	【虫铁】良夜

那个酒鬼在酒吧门口的转角处吐了一地，秋天到了，东海岸的晨风将那一头花白的发吹乱，也吹过单薄的衣衫。彼得从货车上搬来一打啤酒，走到门口时，忍不住出声提醒：  
“你得少喝点了，从昨晚你就在这里。”  
“我无处可去。”那个酒鬼咳嗽着起身，手中是一瓶香槟，彼得在这里兼职了一个月，看得出那是好酒，有些不明白对方的身份。  
“在外面偷吃被有钱的妻子发现了哈？”彼得打趣着，酒鬼跟着笑起来，这才露出几颗洁白的牙齿，彼得见过很多上了年纪的老烟鬼，他们的牙可没有这么白。  
“那么，上好的香槟，你在庆祝什么吗？”  
“哦，我想是的，我在庆祝。”酒鬼仰脖又喝了一口，然后把瓶子递给彼得，于是彼得也坐下来，仰起头小心地抿了一口。  
“oh，”彼得为冲入五脏六腑的灼烧感面部扭曲，“别笑我，其实我还没到饮酒年龄，不过我很乐意跟你一起庆祝。”  
“随便吧，我十七岁就开始喝这玩意了。”酒鬼接过瓶子又喝了一口，浑浊的眼睛在酒吧昏暗的灯光下发着亮，他悄悄拭了拭眼角。  
“我快死了。”他说，“其实我以为我会更早离开，比如被恐怖分子绑架那次，再比如成天跟别人打架。不过没想过是这个理由，在一切该死的开始步入正轨的时候。”  
“我很抱歉。”彼得感受得到他的悲伤，“也许你该少跟别人打架，这样就不会被绑架，也不会落下病根。”  
“咳咳咳……”酒鬼咳嗽着笑起来，“你说得对，要是不跟人打架，说不定事情会简单许多。”  
“你打的是坏人还是好人？”彼得好奇地问，他看到对方喉结上下滚动了两下，然后第一次直视他的眼睛，彼得惊呆了。  
“坏人吧，大部分时候。”托尼说，“但我不会标榜自己是个好人，因为我该死的擅长搞砸一切。”  
“你是托尼·斯塔克？”  
“呃，不，你认错了。”托尼扭过头去。可彼得就像任何青春期的男孩那样，不达目的誓不罢休，所以他跳到托尼另一侧，透过乱糟糟的发和胡茬仔细辨认，接着又跳了起来。  
“你就是托尼·斯塔克！那个钢铁侠！”  
“嘘，”托尼头疼地噤声道，“帮我个忙，我不想在这种情况下被人认出来，而且我的确需要消失。”  
“噢噢噢没问题。”青少年按捺住激动的心情重新坐下，眼前的酒鬼不再是酒鬼，而是童年偶像，但是他忽然想起什么，神色变得凝重。  
“您刚刚说自己快死了？”  
“算是吧，如果我找不到解决方法的话。”托尼掀起头发，露出额角发蓝的血管，“钯中毒，来自我胸口的反应堆，可是没有它，那些弹片就会穿过我的心脏，还是会死。”  
“I’m so sorry.”彼得难过极了，“这一点也不公平，我看过那些一辈子无所事事，却好好的活到老死的人，而您帮助过那么多的人，您值得更好的！”  
“人生就是这么无常呗。”托尼没什么表情，“嘿，别太悲观，我们谁都会死，只是时间问题，我在庆祝呢，为我兢兢业业十几年终于可以痛快喝酒。”  
“彼得·帕克，你打算继续工作攒你下学期的学费还是吸流浪汉的鸡巴？”老板娘粗鲁地打断了他们的谈话，在她看来托尼与任何出入这里的流浪汉没什么两样。彼得道着歉重新抱起啤酒，又为老板娘的言辞抱歉地冲托尼一笑，然后就缩着脖子进去了，还被老板娘拍了一下脑袋。托尼笑了笑，接着想到彼得已经看不见了，唇角便又耷拉下来，望着日出的方向灌下一大口冰凉的液体。  
“不要温和地走进那良夜……”他自言自语着，突然泣不成声。他已经没办法了，试过那么多的方法，都没有办法找到替换的元素。他会在这个夜晚就死去，像一片花瓣终于归了尘土，悄然无声。他编织好了度假的谎言，这样爱他的人们就不会知道，他死于纽约贫民区一个肮脏的街角。  
他总是替别人计划好一切。

再次清醒的时候，托尼发现自己在一间卧室，墙上的挂钟显示现在是中午十二点四十五分，墙上贴着大大小小的海报，电脑锁屏是一款知名网游，显然这是一个普通美国青少年的房间。酒精泡地他记忆短路，回忆了许久，托尼才想到酒吧门口那个被称作彼得的男孩，他挣扎着下床，在脑袋撞到门框之前，一双手扶住了他。  
“嘿，悠着点，你还醉着呢。”彼得稳稳地把他放到床上，一手端着的醒酒汤递到他唇边。托尼有些口渴，就顺从地喝掉，喝完抹了抹嘴唇，这才发现连胡子都被刮掉了。  
“抱歉，我帮你洗了个脸，那些毛发实在是难以下手，它们纠结在一起了。”彼得不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，“你还要吃点什么？我去做。”  
“别。”托尼摇摇头，“你不需要对我这么好。”  
“因为你快要死了吗？”彼得皱紧眉头，“你不能就这么认输！我是说，你可是钢铁侠啊！死亡不过是另一个敌人，你得反抗它！”  
“我只是不希望有人在我快死的时候说些矫情的话掉眼泪，”托尼没有为青少年的大呼小叫生气，“人是反抗不了死神的。”  
“不，你知道吗？我认识一个家伙，癌症，但他每天依然很乐观，结果比他的医生活得还久，”彼得这会绞尽脑汁，想到什么都一股脑说出来。“还有课上学过的一句诗，‘不要温和地走进那良夜’，那很有名不是吗？不要等着死神来带走你，去反抗，去愤怒，这样才能鲜明地活着！”  
托尼灵魂剧震。他颓然垂下脑袋。  
“我知道，我当然知道，我曾经那么努力地与它争斗。可是这次，我已经没办法了。上帝给我指了无数条道路，没有一条通往生门。”  
“上帝不可能对此坐视不理，”彼得小心地上前抱住他，感受到怀中躯体的温度，突然疑惑自己是否真的活着，拥抱托尼太过于接近梦境。他擦去托尼眼角的泪，握紧他的手，“别放弃努力，总有一条路会让你活下来。”  
“嘿，好了，这样有点gay.”托尼别扭地推开他，开始穿鞋子。“你说得对，我得回到实验室继续研究，一直到生命的最后一刻。”  
“瞧，你多坚强。”  
“我并不坚强，只是因为被叫做钢铁侠，人们下意识以为我要坚强，现在我得为了那些人们努力了。”  
“不，是你钢铁般的意志造就了钢铁侠，不是钢铁侠造就你。”

彼得擦拭着桌面，把用过的酒杯都放进托盘。清晨很多人刚醒，酒吧却才安静下来。他看着窗外那个转角，想到托尼或许真的战斗到了最后一刻，虽然目前还没有关于钢铁侠的任何消息，但那天从自己家离开时，对方的样子让彼得一下子想到小时候被他救的那次，那样的斗志昂扬，任何敌人都不在话下，所以他相信对方一定是努力地反抗过了。彼得努力挤出一个微笑，对路过的客人说“欢迎再来。”那人醉得要命，没理他，哼着歌趴在刚刚擦净的桌子上，倒头便睡过去了。  
门口的铃铛又响了。早上不会有人来，只有伙计们忙着补充各种酒类，所以一直到光线被人挡住，彼得才抬起头，看到重新蓄过胡子的托尼在晨光里对他微笑。  
“本来是想早点过来，可是你把我的胡子剃得太丑了，只好等它们长上来。”  
“斯塔克先生！”彼得惊喜地抱紧他，感受到对方胸腔里有力的心脏跳动，喜悦无以言表。  
“斯塔克？那个托尼·斯塔克吗？Holy shit真是他！”老板娘尖叫起来。  
“今天开始你在斯塔克工业带薪实习，别在这种地方打工了。”托尼有些烦恼地结束这个拥抱，他不喜欢走到哪都有人认出自己，尤其是在跟年轻的男孩亲密接触的时候。现在他不觉得那么gay了，甚至还想更gay一点。这个念头一闪而过，他没敢细想。  
“我，我……天哪。”彼得表现出的惊喜很让托尼满意。他把围裙解下来放在吧台上，要了第一个月的薪水，像撒欢的小狗那样跟着托尼出门了。  
“今天阳光很好。”彼得看着托尼在柔和日光下的侧脸说着。秋分已过，白昼渐短，但他们不会再惧怕长夜。


End file.
